FoxFire: The Chronicles of Star Fox
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: A collective history of the Star Fox team, and how it became what it is to this day. From the fall of one fox to the rise of a new one, a tale is told...


ÐÏ_à¡±_á _ þÿ ****

Foxfire: the Chronicles of StarFox

By: Theodore Leung

TheoLeung@sprint.ca

****

James McCloud: The Final Fall

"What do we have?" the fox with shades asked. Though the skies of Venom were dark, James McCloud still preferred to wear sunglasses. The trio of Arwings sailed through the black skies. James led the triangle, Peppy Hare to his left, Pigma Dengar to his right.

"Nothing yet," Pigma responded, hints of anxiety were clearly noticeable.

"Something wrong over there Pigma?" Peppy replied, chuckling a bit afterwards. James laughed a bit too.

"It's nothing," Pigma quickly answered with the same tone of anxiety, stopping the chuckles of his teammates.

"You sure?" James questioned, becoming more serious.

"Positive," Pigma replied, calming down a bit, but still the same voice of anxiety. James became suspicious, but shrugged it off.

"Maybe we should go down for a closer look," Peppy suggested. James looked down at the canyons that made Venom below.

"Good idea," James replied. "We might not be close enough to detect the energy readings Pepper told us about." He pointed the nose of his Arwing down as he started his dive towards the planet.

* * * * * *

"Still nothing?" James questioned. The StarFox team already flew in the canyon for at least 30 minutes.

"Nothing," Pigma responded, more calmly then before. James became more suspicious of Pigma. He insisted on carrying the scanner equipment on his Arwing. Though neither of the members objected, James was beginning to regret that decision.

"JAMES!!" Peppy screamed through the comlink. "We got enemy fighters coming in from all angles!" James looked left and right, seeing the fighters.

"I don't have them on radar!" James responded calmly. "Pigma, why didn't you get this?!"

"…" Pigma remained mute.

"Pigma! Respond!" James ordered. Pigma continued his silence as he broke off from the triangle.

"Pigma! Where do you think you're going?" Peppy questioned angrily.

"Forget him!" James replied. "We got other things to worry about!" James slammed the throttle on his Arwing. He quickly closed the gap between the enemies. "See ya," James muttered. He pushed the red button on his control panel.

Nothing happened.

"What the…?!" James wondered, but couldn't finish the thought, red bolts blazed across his view. "Damn," James cursed. He pulled off a barrel roll, deflecting most of the lasers; then tried to fire his lasers.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" James questioned silently. "Peppy, I got no lasers or bombs!"

"I got none either," Peppy responded quickly. "I don't have any shields either!"

"What!?" James cried out. He checked his shield gauge. Not a single hit impacted against his ship, but he had no shields. "Did Pigma betray us?" James thought.

"James, I'm going down!" Peppy's panicked voice yelled through the comlink.

"Hold on!" James replied. He was about to turn to help his friend, but was shot on the wing. "Blast!" James cursed. He attempted his best to avoid the laser bolts, but eventually, his wings disappeared to the fire. James went down into the planet below.

****

Peppy Hare: The Old Veteran

Peppy awoke from his slumber. Metallic surface greeted his gaze as cold steel pressed against his back. The hare sat up and examined his surroundings. Metal surfaces were all around, leaving the expected feeling on imprisonment. The metal bars that made the entrance and exit of the cell was guarded by two troops, both apes and both carrying rifles. The two guards were unaware their prisoner was awake.

"What do you think they did with the fox?" one of them asked the other.

"Beats me," the second responded. "Rumor has it that the boss is torturing him."

"James," Peppy thought.

"If not the boss, that pig is probably doing it," the first continued. "The fox is probably dead by now." The remark sent a shiver up Peppy's spine.

"Heard the pig betrayed the StarFox team," the second said.

"Probably," the first responded. "How do you think the fighters were able to take them down so fast?"

"Pigma, you traitor!" The words buzzed through Peppy's mind.

"What do we about this one then?" the second asked, pointing his big harry finger behind him.

"Will find out eventually," the first responded. Peppy reached for the side of his belt, and touched something metallic.

"What the?" Peppy thought. He looked at what the object was. "My gun. Either they didn't search properly or they didn't know pilots carry a sidearm." Peppy was relieved of the fact they didn't find the laser pistol. The captive quickly checked how many shots he had left. "Forgot to recharge after last use," Peppy thought as he found out he only had enough power for four shots. Peppy shrugged of the fact and nosily made his way towards the entrance. The two guards turned around and saw the awaken prisoner.

"Well, the hare is awake," the first guard said mockingly.

"Yeah," Peppy responded. "Shame you won't be." The thought boggled the two guards. Peppy quickly drew his pistol and shot both guards. "Two shots," went through Peppy's mind. The hare unloaded his remaining rounds into the locking mechanism, frying the circuits of it. The barred door swung open. Peppy almost jumped out for joy. He took a rifle from the dead body and looked around. Metallic hallways stretched before him. Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, Peppy ran down the corridor.

* * * * * *

Sirens and alarms buzzed through the Venom base as Peppy found his way to the hanger. One clean shot from his rifle removed the guard. Many black, Venom fighters were lined up; but one fighter caught the Peppy's eye. The StarFox member made his way towards the Arwing. 

"Pigma's Arwing," Peppy muttered softly, anger flowing through his veins for the betrayal. Peppy climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit of the Arwing. He tossed the rifle out since it would be of no use. The stench of Pigma was all over the cockpit. Peppy hesitated in starting the engine.

"James…" Peppy muttered, remembering his former friend. As much as Peppy wanted to get the fox, he would probably be caught before he even found a trace of his leader. Starting the engine, Peppy blasted a hole through hanger doors with the lasers. The explosion cleared, making a clear get away. Lifting off, Peppy piloted the Arwing through the hole, dropping a Nova Bomb before exiting. The hanger behind exploded with a fiery wrath, the familiar star shape of the explosion was easily seen.

"I'm sorry James," Peppy whispered, looking back at the burning base. The turrets fired at the fleeing ship, but Peppy effortlessly avoided the laser bolts.

* * * * * *

"Damn!" Peppy cursed. Laser bolts impacted against his rear shields. Venom units pursed him. Corneria was in view. "Might not make it," Peppy thought, his rear shields fading to the hail of fire. Suddenly, a massive laser bolt soared passed the commandeered Arwing, impacting and destroying one of the pursuing ships.

"What the?" Peppy wondered. His comlink buzzed to life

"Hey Pigma! Look…wait a minute, Peppy, what are you doing on Pigma's Arwing?" the comlink buzzed.

"Fox!?" Peppy exclaimed. "Where are you?" Peppy looked up and saw the Great Fox. "Never mind," Peppy answered. The hare realized James left the Great Fox in orbit around Corneria. "I'm docking now!" Peppy maneuvered the Arwing towards the Great Fox hanger.

* * * * * *

Peppy jumped out of the Arwing and onto the metal deck of the hanger. The young Fox McCloud greeted him.

"Hey Peppy!" Fox said enthusiastically. "Where's father and Pigma?" Peppy remained deathly silent as he tried to think of a way to explain things. "What is it?" Fox asked, more seriously. Peppy sighed, then explained the whole story to Fox.

"You have to be kidding?!" Fox exclaimed, stunned. Peppy nodded his head. Fox looked at the hare, then ran into the main body of the Great Fox, crying.

"I'm sorry," Peppy whispered. Peppy headed for the bridge of the great ship. His slow movements reflected his mood as he entered the empty room. Lights beeped and flashed across the bridge.

"Peppy, welcome back," a mechanical voice greeted. A tall, gray robot approached the hare.

"Thanks Rob," Peppy replied. "Hook me up with Pepper." The robot nodded and tapped mechanically on the keyboard. One of the screens on the bridge suddenly flashed on, showing the face of General Pepper as he stood in his office.

"Peppy Hare?" the general asked, surprised. "Where's James?" Peppy sighed as the memories flashed through his mind. The hare retold the events that happened on Venom.

"My God…" General Pepper muttered.

"Although there is no proof," Peppy said. "I think Andross is back."

****

Slippy Toad: Mechanical Genius

Slippy worked diligently on one of the fighters for the Corneria Armed Forces. He took a sip of water from the cup that lay beside him, the continued his work on the ship above him.

"I wonder what the problem is?" Slippy thought as he analyzed the damaged ship. "It's not the fusion reactor," Slippy noticed. He began to tinker some more with the engine. "Maybe a power transfer cable," the mechanic thought next. He scanned the engine some more, but to no avail.

"Hey Slip!!" a familiar voice yelled out. Slippy nearly banged his head against the bottom of the fighter. Slippy looked at who called to him. The amphibious mechanic was quite surprised at who he saw.

"Peppy!!" Slippy exclaimed. "You back from Venom already?" Slippy's dad and Peppy were good friends. Peppy was almost like a father to the toad when his parents died. Peppy seemed to look enraged at the mention of Venom. "Something the matter?" Slippy asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Peppy responded. Slippy wondered what was bugging the hare, but shrugged off the thought. "How many fighters have you fixed for Pepper today?" Peppy asked jokingly.

"Five," Slippy responded, getting back to work on the one who was repairing. "Ah-ha!" Slippy exclaimed next then began to furiously work on the fighter. After a brief moment, Slippy reappeared from under the fighter. "Fixed."

"What was the problem?" Peppy asked.

"Some other mechanic must've put the cables in the wrong place," Slippy responded proudly. "The configuration before wasted way to much battery power."

"I guess that makes six now," Peppy said, laughing.

"Thanks, I think," Slippy responded. "Anyway, what are you doing on this base?" Slippy asked curiously, wiping the oil from his hands with a cloth.

"Pepper wanted to talk to me," Peppy said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Slippy decided not to ask anymore.

"How's Fox?" Slippy asked, wondering what the son of the famous James McCloud was doing.

"I'm not sure," Peppy responded in a monotone. Again, Slippy refrained from asking anymore. The mechanic checked his watch.

"I have a break now," Slippy told Peppy. "Want to get something to eat?" Peppy looked at the toad.

"Sure," he answered in a more happy tone. The two walked off towards the cafeteria.

* * * * * *

The next few days at the Corneria Armed Forces base were eccentric. Pepper announced the events of Venom at the base, leaving most of the workers and soldiers in a state of shock. The base was on full alert in case Venom decided to attack. Slippy was affected by the news, and was working slower then usual.

"Slippy!!" a voice yelled out. Slippy looked out to see who was calling him.

"Fox!!" Slippy exclaimed, surprised at the appearance. Fox walked up to the Corneria mechanic and knelt down beside him. Slippy quickly analyzed and fixed the problem on the fighter, then jumped out from under the ship. "How are you taking it?" Slippy asked, concerned for the fox.

"I don't think father would want me sad," Fox responded, looking at the fighter. He ran the palm of his hand down the side of the smooth surface of the fighter.

"Nice, isn't it?" Slippy asked, refraining from the previous subject. "It'll never match one of your Arwings though," Slippy continued, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I always wanted to work on one of those Arwings," Slippy said next. "But I know I'll never be good enough for the StarFox team." Fox looked at the toad beside him.

"You never know," the fox replied. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the toad. "You never know what will happen in the future," Fox said, sadness in his voice.

"Hey, can you come to my place tonight?" Slippy asked. "I want to show you something."

"Sure, no problem," Fox replied after some thinking. "Got nothing to do tonight anyway." Slippy almost jumped at the answer.

* * * * * *

The silent night by the lake left Slippy anxious for the Fox's visit. The starry night sparkled. Slippy looked at the star above on his balcony.

"I wish I could go up there," Slippy said softly, daydreaming about the day he would go to space. He was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Slippy quickly ran back into the small house and opened the front door. "Fox!" Slippy replied sounding somewhat surprised.

"What?" Fox asked, wondering what the surprise in the voice of the toad was for. "I said I'd be here."

"Oh, nothing," Slippy answered.

"So where's this thing you wanted to show me?" Fox asked, walking into the house and looking around.

"Oh, it's in the garage," Slippy responded, smiling. He opened a door beside the front entrance and stepped in. Flipping the light switch, Fox was in awe about what he saw. "Meet the LandMaster," Slippy introduced proudly. Fox walked up to the tank, sliding his hand over the surface.

"Does Pepper know?" Fox questioned. He moved up to the turret.

"No," Slippy responded. "I was going to introduce him to the blueprints when I finished, but the price to build this would be to much for the Corneria army.

"Shame," Fox answered. He jumped into the cockpit of the tank. "What are you missing?"

"Some military issue parts," Slippy responded. "The only I can get those are at a Black Market, and I don't want to get in trouble."

"What kind of engine does it use?" Fox asked. He flipped a few useless switches for no reason.

"It doesn't have one yet," Slippy said in a disappointing voice. "It needs a minimal type 1 Fusion engine, but I figure a type 2 Nova would allow it to work wonders." Fox whistled.

"Nova engines are only available for those star cruisers," Fox said. "Why such power?"

"This tank is not like your other tanks," Slippy answered. "There are built in boasters at the bottom of the tank, allowing it to hover for a short time. Also, the turret is designed to be concentrated laser masses for rapid fire; not like the regular tanks where it's one shot, recharge, then fire again." Fox whistled again.

"How much damage can it deal?" Fox asked, jumping out of the cockpit.

"Probably slightly less damage then your average tank per shot, but with the rapid fire, this baby can devastate anything. The type 6 Armored frame was hard to get, but it allows this tank to take a lot of pain."

"When do you think you'll have it done?" Fox asked. He walked back into the house. Slippy turned off the lights, left the garage, and then closed the door behind him.

"I'm not sure," Slippy responded. "Like I said, the parts I'm missing are military issue parts. I'll probably never get it done." Fox looked quite disappointed.

"Oh well," Fox said. "Keep working. You'll probably find the parts eventually." Slippy smiled.

"Thanks Fox," Slippy replied. The watch on Fox's arm began to beep. Fox checked the time.

"Sorry Slip," Fox said. "Got to go. Peppy's going to get mad at me if I'm not back. He's to worrisome." The two laughed.

"See ya later Fox," Slippy said, opening the door.

"Later," Fox replied. They shook hands, then Fox left the house of the mechanic. Slippy closed the door, then opened the way to the garage. Turning on the lights, he walked towards the tank.

"I'll finish you one day," Slippy said confidently to the cold, metal tank. The toad ran his hand over the half-built vehicle.

****

Falco Lombardi: Aerial Expertise

Falco sat on a stool by the bar. Loud party music banged through the establishment as many patrons either partied or few drunk. Falco finished his drink, then placed the small cup on the bar counter.

"Another one, Falco?" the bartender asked.

"Nah," Falco responded. "I got to go." He flipped a coin in the direction of the bartender, then made his way through the crowd of patrons to the exit. He was about to leave, but a feline hand caught his arm.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice asked. Falco turned and found Katt holding him.

"Katt, why do you keep stalking me?" Falco asked, annoyed. He shook Katt's grip on him off, then walked outside. The feline followed closely behind him. The night sky shined above the two.

"Who says I was stalking you?" Katt asked in a very innocent voice. "We just coincidentally run into each other."

"Whatever," Falco replied. Katt giggled as she followed Falco.

"The question is, 'What are you doing here?'," Katt asked curiously. "I thought you had training to do at the Corneria Military Academy."

"They kicked me out," Falco replied angrily. Katt was shocked.

"Why?" Katt asked, concerned. "You're a great pilot!"

"They said my attitude was 'unacceptable'," Falco answered. As much as he disliked Katt, he also trusted Katt with his feelings. It still confused Falco why.

"Well, that may be slightly true," Katt said, giggling. Falco gave her an evil stare.

"That was not funny," Falco responded harshly, shutting Katt up. The two walked passed the perimeter fence of the Corneria Armed Force's base. Falco stopped and placed his hand on the chain link fence. The bird sighed as he looked at the base.

"Don't worry about it," Katt said calmly. She placed her paw on Falco's shoulder. "You'll find a way to get into the sky."

"Maybe," Falco replied. The two were about to walk away, but were stopped by some thugs. One wolf, one dog, and one ape.

"Give me all your money," the dog threatened. He was holding a pipe and swinging it around menacingly. Falco looked around. The wolf brandished a knife while the ape stayed unarmed. Examining the situation, Falco decided his next course of action.

"You wish," Falco snarled. He tackled the dog in front off him, sending the two sprawling. Katt kicked the ape, which was closest to her. He went falling backwards and into a wall, momentarily stunning him. Falco pinned the dog to the ground and started to pound the thug with a spree of punches. Katt evaded an attack from the wolf, then tossed the assailant over her shoulder, smashing him into the ground. Falco was about to give the dog another fist, but he ape grabbed his arm and yanked him off his comrade. Falco tried to fight back, but he powerful ape easily restrained him.

"Falco!" Katt yelled out. She was about to help her friend, but was knocked off her feet by the wolf. Katt feel face forward into the hard pavement. The wolf jumped on her and pinned her to the floor. The dog got up and looked at the blue bird.

"You're going to wish you never did that," the dog snarled, wiping soon blood from his mouth. He picked up the pipe he had and raised it in the air. Falco closed his eyes and looked away, preparing for the worst.

Nothing connected with his face.

"I don't think so," a figure said. The person was holding the end of the pipe. The dog turned, only to be punched in the face, then kicked in the stomach. He fell backwards, knocked unconscious by the powerful blows. Falco kicked the ape behind him, releasing the grip on his arms. With a quick spin, Falco knocked the ape in the face with a backhand punch. The ape staggered backwards, holding his face. Falco ran up and kicked the ape in the gut, knocking him to the floor. Falco faced the wolf.

"Don't move," he threatened, placing his knife at Katt's throat. Falco stopped. The wolf got up, dragging Katt with him. "Now, where's your friend?" the wolf questioned suspiciously.

"Friend?" Falco asked. He looked around, and realized his rescuer wasn't there.

"Right here," the figure responded. He grabbed the wolf's knife arm, then tossed him backwards. The wolf got up and was about to charge, but was stopped by the sight of a weapon. 'Don't try it," the figure responded, pointing a blaster at the wolf. "Now get out of here!" the figure commanded. The wolf instantly obeyed and ran away. The figure placed the blaster into a holster, then turned to Falco. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Falco responded, helping Katt to her feet. Falco scanned the figure. He was fox.

"Good," the fox replied. "Name's Fox McCloud," the fox introduced, stretching his hand out. Falco shook it, introducing him and Katt.

"Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Falco whispered to himself.

"Aren't you the son of James McCloud?" Katt asked, hope in her voice.

"That's me," Fox responded, a hint of sadness in his voice though.

"Oh, it's such an honor meeting you!" Katt exclaimed.

"What are you doing in this area at this time of night?" Falco asked suspiciously.

"My Arwing is in the base," Fox said, pointing towards the base complex. "I was coming back from a friend's house."

"James McCloud is the best fighter pilot in the whole Lylat system," Katt told Falco excitedly.

"Make that, WAS, the best," Falco boasted. Fox grabbed Falco by the collar of his shirt and slammed Falco into the stone wall.

"What do YOU mean by THAT!?" Fox questioned angrily. Katt just stood there stunned at the turn of events.

"I just meant that…uh…I could beat your dad in a flying simulation," Falco said, nervously. Fox realized his mistake, and let the bird down.

"Sorry, thought you meant something else," Fox replied. "You have to be able to beat me first before you can beat my father."

"No problem," Falco bragged.

"You think so?" Fox asked.

"If we had a simulator, I could prove it," Falco responded, blowing his knuckle and rubbing them against his shirt.

"Fine, let's go," Fox answered, accepting the challenge. Falco was surprised at the answer as Fox began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked.

"What, chickened out already?" Fox asked, turning his head to face his challenger over his shoulder.

"No," Falco replied, more calmly. "I was just wondering where we'll get a simulator."

"Just follow me," Fox replied coolly. Falco and Katt turned their heads to face each other then followed Fox.

* * * * * *

"Fox McCloud," the guard read. The trio stood in front of the guard station for the Corneria Armed Forces. "Your Arwing is ready. The may proceed," the guard told him.

"I'm not going to my Arwing yet," Fox told the guard. "I'm taking these two to the simulator," Fox said, pointing his finger to the Falco and Katt.

"Are you sure it's safe?" the guard questioned.

"Hey!" Falco was about to retort, but Katt held him back. The guard started at the bird suspiciously. 

"I take full responsibility for these two," Fox said. "Now let us pass."

"Very well," the guard said after a brief thought. The trio passed through the gates.

* * * * * *

"Never thought I'd be in the Corneria Armed Forces HQ," Falco mused. The three stood in the rec. room. Pools tables spread across the room. A bar was at he corner while the simulator was on the other end of the room. Fox was tinkering with the simulator as soldiers and workers of the Corneria Armed Forces were scattered around the room, either enjoying a drink or playing pool.

"Next time, try to control yourself," Katt said. "We almost didn't get in because of your brash behavior."

"Hey!" Falco complained.

"Forget about it," Fox replied, cutting in. 'The simulators are set. Arwings are the vehicle of choice. Objections?"

"None!" Falco replied eagerly, rubbing his hands together. Not only was he going to kick the crap out of Fox McCloud, he was also going to see how the Arwings handle in a simulator. The two opponents hopped into their respective simulators and started up. The simulator hummed to life, as the darkness of space surrounded Falco. Falco strapped on his safety harnesses then thumbed the engines. His ship began to 'move' as Falco activated his armament. "No Prism Bombs?" Falco asked his rival.

"Nope," Fox replied. "Lasers only, no radar. First one to burn three times loses."

"Gotcha," Falco replied. His targeting crosshair appeared in front of him. Slamming the rubber, Falco sent his Arwing sailing forward through the vastness of simulated space. His opponent headed right towards him, the two flying head-to-head. "Your mine," Falco growled. He locked onto Fox with his crosshair. The green crosshair turned red. Falco unleashed a hail of laser bolts, but most of them effortlessly bounced off the wings as the ship barrel rolled. The last few bolts connected, but Fox counter attacked with his hail of laser fire. Falco tired to barrel roll, but the first few shots connected with him, draining part of his shields. "Damn," Falco cursed.

"Is that the best you got?" Fox buzzed through the comlink, laughing at him.

"You wish!" Falco countered. The two passed each other. Falco pulled off a flip, but at the end of the maneuver, his prey was no where to be seen. Suddenly, his ship jumped as his shields were beginning to drain. "Behind!?" Falco exclaimed. The pilot quickly executed a barrel roll, then jammed his breaks. Fox's arwing went sailing over him, Falco able to get a round of fire against the fox before he could recover.

"Nice," Fox complimented. Falco smiled, preparing for the next assault.

* * * * * *

An hour passed and both pilots lost two fighters. The battle was furious.

"DIE!!" Falco yelled through the comlink, in a blood rage. Falco kept unloading hail of fire onto the fox. Every maneuver the fox executed, the bird easily mimicked. "Your mine."

"Yeah, right," Fox said mockingly. Fox used his boosters to get ahead.

"I don't think so," Falco replied. He used his boosters to catch, making the gap between the two even smaller then before.

"Bad move," Fox commented over the comlink. Fox suddenly slammed the breaks and tilted his fighter sideways. Raising his altitude slightly, the Fox's wing went slamming into Falco's cockpit. Falco shield his face with his hands, ready for the impact. The screen in front of him went black when Falco realized this was only a simulation. Wiping a bead of sweat from his, Falco opened the simulator. Masses of Corneria Armed Force's soldiers and workers stood there, cheering.

"Did I miss something?" Falco asked, climbing out of the simulator.

"They were all watching the battle with utmost interest," Katt replied, helping her friend out of the simulator. Fox appeared beside Falco after a minute or so.

"Nice match," Fox told the bird, stretching his arm out. Falco grabbed it as the two shook hands. The crowd slowly dissipated.

"Nice, though that last move of your was crazy," Falco replied.

"Sometimes crazy is the only way out," Fox replied.

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time I fight you," Falco responded. "Question: How did you get behind me after the head-to-head?" Fox smiled.

"Well, I gambled you would do a flip, so I somersaulted," Fox replied.

"Nice gamble," Falco complimented. "Next time, your mine." Fox just smiled as he led his companions to the entrance.

"Never heard you compliment anyone before," Katt said, smiling. Falco just shrugged his shoulder at the comment.

****

Fox McCloud: A Star for StarFox

_Never give up. Trust your instincts. _The thought buzzed through Fox's mind. Fox quickly and effortlessly analyzed the situation he was in. If he didn't boost, the bar above him would slam into the Arwing. If he did boost, a bar below him would slam into the vehicle. Blue bolts blazed against his rear shields. Performing a barrel roll, Fox McCloud prepared his next maneuver. Jamming the throttle and pulling back on the control stick, Fox performed his somersault. At the peak of the turn, Fox saw the massive ship that was trailing him.

"Let's see," Fox muttered. He fired a Nova Bomb into the persuer, disintegrating it with the destructive power of the star shaped explosion. "Nice," Fox complimented on the performance of the bomb. His screen went blank as the training course was over. The simulator doors opened, allowing Fox to leave the cramped confines.

"Those Nova Bombs are very powerful," Peppy commented. He watched the action from the screen. The training room didn't smell like sweat like it usually does when the StarFox team was still 'whole'. Mats on the ground were used to exercise on while weight training lay on the perimeter of the walls.

"That's the first time that happened," another voice said. The two tuned their attention to the simulator on the left of Fox's one. Bill Grey stood up, stretching his limbs out. "The Prism Bombs could never penetrate the armor on that ship. Now, Fox doesn't even need to finish the training course." Fox just smiled at the remark. Bill Grey had been a good friend of Fox. James introduced the two when they were younger.

"We should consider out fitting the Arwings with Nova Bombs. Prism Bombs aren't as powerful and not as wide ranged. Nova Bombs can be the difference between life and death out there," Fox pointed out.

"Good point," Peppy answered. Again, Fox smiled.

* * * * * *

Fox lay on his bed in his room. The engines of the Great Fox hummed softly through the thick walls as the ship slightly rumbled through space. Fox held a picture frame above him, the inanimate eyes of his father's picture staring back at him.

"Father," Fox whimpered, in anger, sadness, and frustration. A several years passes since the events at Venom passed. Fox had been working with Bill and Peppy to help improve his flying skills. Fox questioned why he insisted on improving his skills, but his answer came to him like inspiration. Placing the picture frame as carefully as a religious artefact on his shelf, he left his room to find the other two occupants on the ship.

* * * * * *

Fox walked into the rec. room of the Great Fox. There, Bill and Peppy were enjoying a game of pool.

"Eight ball, quarter pocket," Bill told Peppy smoothly. Slamming his cue stick forward, the white ball went flying across the green surface of the table. The ball rebounded off the left boundary and nicked eight ball, sending it tediously towards the quarter pocket. "That's three games," Bill told Peppy in voice that would've angered anyone with less patience.

"I guess this old hare isn't good at pool anymore," Peppy joked. He placed his cue stick back onto the rack.

"You're not that old," Fox replied.

"Fox!!" the two pool players exclaimed. "Didn't hear you come in," Bill continued.

"Oh, sorry," Fox apologised. The fox felt slightly depressed.

"No need to apologies," Peppy responded. He noticed to sad look on the face of the young fox. "Something the matter, Fox?"

"Well…" Fox began, but was hesitant on answering. The fox himself was unsure of the request he had.

"Come on Fox," Bill said, attempting to loosen the lips of his friend. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"I…I…I…" Fox tried to say. His mind seemed to go blank. He thought of his father. _"Father," _Fox thought. His mind suddenly raged on at the thought of his father. The son of James McCloud calmly and confidently told the two what he was going to say. "I want to rebuild StarFox."

"Wha…what?!" Bill spat out, stunned at the request. Peppy just stood there, smiling.

"I knew you would say that one of these days," Peppy told Fox, walking up to the ambitious son of the late James McCloud. "Your father was about your age when he told me about forming the StarFox team."

"Really?" Fox asked, amazed at the coincidence. Peppy just nodded 'yes'. Fox felt surprised, but gained control of his emotions.

"Bill, I ask you to join the new StarFox team," Fox requested to the dog. The dog was still stunned, but he slowly regained his composure.

"Sorry Fox," Bill said. "Can't do that. There's probably better pilots out there," Bill answered humbly. "Also, I applied for the Corneria Armed Forces."

"Oh," Fox responded disappointedly. Fox turned to Peppy next. "Peppy, I would like you to lead StarFox since you have much experience with the battlefield." Peppy looked dishearten at what Fox suggested.

"I can't take that liberty from you, Fox," Peppy replied. Fox was about to object, but Peppy silenced him. "Fox, when your father approached me with this idea, he was afraid of leading it. He doubted his ability to lead StarFox. Though there was a few flaws in his leadership, he matured into a fine leader. I believe you can do the same." Fox looked up at Peppy, inspired by the speech.

"Very well," Fox replied. "I will lead the StarFox team."

"Fox," Bill said, cutting in. "The StarFox team needs another two members to be complete."

"I'll find those two members," Fox replied confidently, but a haze barricaded his mind on who to recruit. "Peppy, now that Bill mentions it, WHO was the forth person of the original StarFox team?" Peppy had a stunned look on his face when Fox mentioned the 'forth' member.

"A close friend," Peppy responded softly, almost mutely. Fox didn't want to pry on his friend's minds.

"Forget about it," Fox told Peppy. "I know who the other two members are going to be."

* * * * * *

"This is great!!" Fox exclaimed in joy over the comlink. Six months passed since the time on the Great Fox where Fox decided to rebuild StarFox. He pushed the accelerator on the LandMaster, sending it zooming forward.

"You think so?" Slippy buzzed through the comlink. The toad flew above on an Arwing. Though not the best pilot available, his mechanic skills made him a worthy addition to the team.

"Slip, when Fox says something like that, you better believe it," Peppy answered through the comlink. Fox and Slippy laughed at the remark. The hare also flew in an Arwing.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to piloting an Arwing," Falco told the rest of the team on the comlink. He flew close to the ground and blasted right above Fox.

"Why not?" Fox replied in a half sarcastic tone. "You were doing fine in the simulator six months back."

"After Slippy upgraded these ships, they are a hell lot faster," Falco replied. "Not like the one on the simulator."

"Get used to it!" Fox responded, loud and happy at the team. "The StarFox team is back!!" The sounds of cheers erupted through the comlink.

Fin


End file.
